Ymbrynes
Ymbrynes (pronounced imm-brinn) are female peculiars who can manipulate time and can take the form of a specific bird. Ymbrynes take care of peculiar children to hide them from wights by creating loops that can be accessed by other peculiars to provide safety from the outside world. Peculiarity *'Avian Shapeshifting': Ymbrynes are able to shift into a particular species of bird. *'Time Manipulation': Ymbrynes are able to manipulate time and create loops. *'Memory Manipulation': Ymbrynes are able to manipulate other people's memories and certain memories. History The first known ymbryne was a bird that turned into a woman. She went by the name of Ymeene. She died at 157 from the Bubonic Plauge. In America, the majority of the ymbrynes were killed by normals, hollowgasts and wights. The Organization was created to killing ymbrynes. The ymbrynes in the south got the first and worst of it. In the 1860s, an ymbryne maintained four or five loops and the peculiars hardly saw her. Gradually, ymbrynes all over the nation started disappearing. A few ymbrynes may have survived, but they don't have anything like the power or influence they used to. Known Ymbrynes and their Loops Miss Peregrine Loop: Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Location: Cairnholm, Wales Date of Loop: September 3, 1940 (book); September 3 1943 (film) Entrance: A Cairn Tunnel Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting Location: Derbyshire, England Date of Loop: July 15, 1867 Miss Gannett Location: Ireland Date of Loop: June 1770 Miss Nightjar Location: Swansea, Wales Date of Loop: April 3, 1901 Miss Thrush Location: London, England Date of Loop: Unknown date, before 1940 Entrance: A crypt below St. Paul's Cathedral Miss Finch and her aunt, also called Miss Finch Location: England Date of Loop: October 8, 1730 Entrance: London Underground Tunnel Miss Wren Loop(s): Miss Wren's Menagerie and another unnamed Loop Location (Menagerie): Wales Date of Loop (Menagerie): 1492? 1750? (According to Jacob) Entrance (Menagerie): Mouth of the stone head of Cuthbert, the giant Council of Ymbrynes Loop: Carnival Tourist Loop Location: London, England Date of Loop: Prior to 1863 Entrance: Underground tunnel Other Ymbrynes * Miss Raven * Miss Crow * Miss Kestrel * Miss Jackdaw * Miss Treecreeper * Olivia (Formerly) * Miss Raven * Miss Crow * Miss Waxwing * Miss Troupial * Miss Grebe * Miss Glassbill * Miss Bobolink * Miss Loon * Ymeene * Miss Hornbill (Film) * Miss Turkey (Film) * Miss Owl (Film) (Long-eared Owl) * Miss Owl (Film) (Spotted Owl) * Miss Winnifred Crake * Miss Isabel Cuckoo * Miss Pigeon Hawk * Miss Honeythrush (deceased) * Unnamed American Ymbrynes (deceased) Gallery Cawcawcaw.jpg Miss Avocet and Ymbryne class.jpg Finch.jpg Slide 1.jpg Ymbryne wax models and Alexi.png Miss Bobolink and Miss Loon.png Ymbrynes Graphic Novel.png MPHfPC 1223.jpg Tumblr o43blwHLud1ubz4o1o10 250.gif MPHfPC Ymbryne.jpg MPHfPC Ymbrynes.jpg The First Ymbryne.png|Ymeene Trivia *Grimbears are the preferred companion of ymbrynes in Russia and Finland. *While in the books clothes do not go along with the ymbryne when they change into a bird, in the movie they do. Category:Ymbrynes